Pensamentos Brancos
by Sayusu
Summary: Uma misão a um desconhecido. O medo das consequencias. Um sentimento escondido no fundo da alma...
1. Irresponsável

Nem sei o que dizer XD  
Desta vez é uma long fic mas não sei se tá alguma coisa de jeito porque prontos... mas foi divertido escreve-la e espero que gostem ^-^

* * *

Ah… Como estou cansado…

Olho mais uma vez para as folhas à minha frente fazendo uma última revisão dos planos para amanhã. Estava a trabalhar naquilo há dias, não queria desapontar ninguém e poupar o máximo de vidas que conseguisse. Porque sou eu a fazer isto mesmo sendo um novato? Pois, a verdade é que os meus últimos planos saíram perfeitos. Sorte ou não, isso eu não sei. Mas acabei por ficar encarregue desta parte da operação, nunca imaginei que fosse tão difícil. Das outras vezes tinha sempre superiores que me ajudavam, agora, as vidas de todos os soldados estavam nas minhas mãos! Claro que as minhas ideias eram discutidas com o Comandante Erwin mas ele dizia que confiava em mim e só opinava uma vez, ou outra. Como era suposto manter a calma nestas circunstâncias, se nem uma opinião decente tenho?

Olho de soslaio para a janela à minha frente e confirmo as minhas suspeitas. O sol já estava a nascer. Arrumo tudo o mais rápido possível e corro para os dormitórios onde era suposto eu ter descansado bem para os dias que se iam seguir. Era isso que, no início da noite, eu planeava fazer mas algo inquietava-me no plano e tive que o ir confirmar e reconfirmar.

Entrei no dormitório com o máximo cuidado possível, senti alguns movimentos mas não me parece que alguém tenha acordado. Deitei-me devagar e logo o meu corpo relaxou por completo ao sentir o conforto da minha cama, porém a minha cabeça continuava inquieta e tinha a perfeita noção de que se eu não aproveitasse este tempo para dormir iria se notar no meu desempenho amanhã.

Ainda estava acordado quando tivemos que nos levantar. Merda, estou tão cansado! Como me vou aguentar!?

- Armin, está tudo bem? Estás com uma cara horrível.

- Ah, estou bem Eren. – Sorri forçadamente.

- Ok. Vamos lá matar titãs! – Disse animado começando a correr para o refeitório. Ele ficava sempre assim quando saiamos das muralhas. Estava tão entusiasmado que nem reparou que eu deixei de o seguir quando Jean me agarrou o pulso.

- Eu senti-te a chegares ao dormitório. – Congelei. Ele dizia aquilo mantendo o olhar sério fixo em frente e apertava o meu pulso.

- A-acordei-te…? – Gaguejei também olhando para a frente mas ficando atento aos seus movimentos pelo canto dos olhos.

- Irresponsável. – Largou-me e começou a andar. – Não vais estar em condições de lutar contra titãs por dias.

Cerrei os punhos e franzi as sobrancelhas. Eu sei bem os meus limites e sei que vou conseguir! O plano está perfeito e sem falhas, nada pode correr mal. Idiota!

Aff… Porquê não lhe disse estas coisas… É melhor ir ter com o Eren antes que dê pela minha falta.

Voltei a andar pelo corredor até finalmente chegar ao refeitório. Como previ, Eren estava tão entretido a falar com todos sobre como ia ser a missão que nem tinha dado pela minha falta, apenas Mikasa, Levi e Historia olharam para mim quando eu cheguei. Os restantes continuavam todos entusiasmados a falar e a comer.

Hange falava entusiasmada de como iria capturar um titã e traze-lo para a muralha mas Levi logo a repreendeu, dizendo para não agir sozinha (claro que com palavras mais bruscas), ela em sua defesa disse que não o faria sozinha porque tinha Moblit com ela. O objetivo desta missão era simples. Íamos explorar uma área desconhecida que ficava nas montanhas. Com sorte, haveria lá gado suficiente para levarmos carne para as muralhas. Se pudéssemos, iriamos evitar os titãs. A missão estava prevista durar 1 mês, isto só de ida! Não sabíamos o que íamos encontrar por lá e isso afligia-me porque a ideia foi minha. Eu podia estar a mandar-nos para o ninho dos titãs! Podíamos encontrar lá o Inferno e todos sabíamos disto mas mesmo assim continuavam alegres e confiantes.

"Se nós não voltarmos pelo menos avisamos os outros soldados que é perigoso e salvaremos as suas vidas." As palavras do Levi ecoaram-me na cabeça. Disse-me isso quando lhe expliquei as minhas preocupações sobre aquela área. Mas todos pareciam cientes disso e dispostos a arriscar.

Então seria assim? Estávamos a ir para a nossa morte com um sorriso no rosto? Nem tive oportunidade de ver o mar, as planícies de terra, fogo e gelo, o mundo.

- Arlert! – Levi gritou fazendo-me saltar da cadeira. Quando dei por mim estavam todos a olhar-me seriamente. O que aconteceu…?

- Sim? – Arrisco em perguntar.

- Estavas a dormir de olhos abertos. – Responde Jean continuando a comer, acho que me estava a ignorar. Idiota.

- Ah… Estava a pensar no que nos espera esta missão e…

- Espera-nos uma exploração a uma zona desconhecida. Não precisas de te preocupar com isso Armin. Nós vamos ficar bem. – Interrompeu-me Eren.

- E ainda vamos trazer titãs para casa! – Acrescentou Hange.

- E carne! – Claro que esta resposta só podia vir da Sasha que se começou a babar para cima da mesa enquanto enumerava pratos que se podiam fazer com carne. Pouco depois, Connie tinha-se juntado a ela. Aqueles dois eram uma dupla muito estranha…

- Vamos partir. – Anunciou Levi levantando-se da cadeira e dirigindo-se para a porta. Todos os rostos ficaram sérios por momentos mas logo se entusiasmaram e seguiram-no para os estábulos.

O sol ainda estava rento às planícies, indicando que o dia não tinha nascido há muito. Montamos os cavalos e começamos o nosso percurso. Várias pessoas observava-nos enquanto nos aproximávamos do portão das muralhas. Como de costume, os comentários variavam em admiração e desespero. Já tínhamos aprendido a ignora-los, afinal eles eram todos uns covardes que tinham medo de sair das muralhas e enfrentar o inimigo. Preferiam viver enjaulados como animais, eram uns fracos. Escondem as suas incertezas e medo com comentários retrógrados. Não os podia culpar, já fui como eles, mas eu cresci!

- A vida é dura, seus seres desprezíveis. Aguentem-se! – Todos olharam para mim e nesse momento percebi que tinha pensado alto. Merda! Ao menos os comentários maldosos tinham parado… Sorri embaraçado e os meus colegas riram divertidos voltando a olhar para a frente.

Já devia saber que noites mal dormidas me deixam agressivo… É melhor manter-me calado até podermos dormir.

Saímos das muralhas e começamos a cavalgar mais velozmente pelo campo descampado. A viagem ia ser longa e como tínhamos que proteger as carroças, separamo-nos em vários grupos, o do centro, que era o mais protegido, era o que levava as carroças.

O meu grupo estava situado na frente por ter sido o "líder" da operação. Tinha de os guiar a todos e ficava responsável se houvesse alterações nos planos, mas para isso tinha o Cabo Levi para me ajudar.

Historia, Sasha e Connie falavam animadamente sobre alguma coisa que não prestei atenção, Eren discutia com Jean (como de costume) enquanto Mikasa tentava parar o irmão. Hange fazia o seu monólogo emocionado sobre titãs para o Cabo Levi que obviamente a estava a ignorar. Os restantes soltados também passavam o tempo a falar uns com os outros, só Ymir e eu estávamos calados.

- Vem um do lado direito! – Avisou Levi, era o único que não estava distraído para o ter notado.

O titã tinha uns seis metros e vinha a correr na nossa direção. Rapidamente olhem à volta mas não avistei mais nenhum. Quando voltei a olhar para o titã, Mikasa, Levi e Eren já tinham ido até ele para o matarem com mais cinco pessoas que os seguiram. Consegui ver Levi a gritar alguma coisa a Eren que apenas ignorou e avançou mais, provavelmente queria que ele voltasse para junto de nós ou impedi-lo de se transformar em titã.

- Está um atrás de nós! – Desta vez quem gritou foi Connie. Aquele titã devia ter uns dez metros! O que vamos fazer? Não podemos usar o DMT aqui! Esta zona é completamente plana…

Tenho de pensar num plano rapidamente! O Eren, a Mikasa e o Cabo Levi já derrotaram aquele titã mas estão longe de nós, o titã vai apanhar-nos primeiro!

- Pessoal, vamos fazer-lhe uma emboscada! – Diz Hange chamando a minha atenção. Teria ela um plano? – Temos de o atrair até à floresta!

Acho que enlouqueceu de vez! Ele é rápido, vai apanhar-nos antes disso! A floresta que ela está a falar ainda é longe, temos de o atacar.

- Acho que o devíamos atacar! – Digo olhando mais uma vez para o gigante. – Vamos cortar-lhe as pernas até ele cair, se não o conseguirmos matar depois, seguimos o plano da Hange, mas pelo menos ganhamos tempo.

Sem esperar a resposta dos meus colegas, recuou o meu cavalo e vou de encontro ao inimigo já de espadas na mão. O meu plano de exploração não vai dar mortes logo no primeiro dia! Recuso-me a aceitar isso! Aciono o DMT prendendo-o na barriga dele e voou de encontro ao seu joelho fazendo-lhe um golpe fundo. Ele berrou e tentou atacar-me mas fui mais rápido em desviar-me. Outro golpe atinge-lhe a outra perna desta vez feito por Jean, e mais um nos tornozelos por Historia e Ymir. O titã desequilibrou-se e caiu para a frente, nesse momento Hange salta-lhe para a cabeça.

- Não te preocupes. Vou já acabar com a tua dor. – Diz sorridente na nuca do titã antes de o matar.

Conseguimos…

- Estão todos bem? – Pergunto confirmando se havia mortos.

- Qual foi a ideia de atacares sozinho!? – Gritou Jean atrás de mim. Encolhi-me um pouco com o susto mas logo me recompôs.

- Era isso ou morríamos!

- Calma rapazes! Está tudo bem. – Tranquilizou-nos Hange abraçando-nos um com cada braço.

- Vocês estão bem!? – Perguntou Eren ofegante que acabara de chegar com Mikasa e Levi.

- Ótimos! – Responde Hange sem nunca nos largar.

- Então montem-se na porra dos cavalos e vamos embora. – Ordenou Cabo Levi recomeçando o caminho. O vocabulário daquele homem surpreendia-me…

Cavalgamos durante algum tempo sem nenhum problema. Paramos para comer e descansar quando já era quase de noite. Eu quase que estava a dormir em cima do cavalo, estava tão cansado… Acho que assim que fechasse os olhos ia cair num sono profundo.

Assim que achamos um bom sitio, dividimo-nos em quatro grupos: o grupo de Sasha ficou encarregue de caçar algo para comermos, o de Eren procurar lenha, Levi ficar de guarda enquanto eu montava o acampamento com mais umas pessoas a ajudar-me.

Os grupos da exploração, iam acampar todos separados, mantendo as posições com que nos movíamos. Como somos o grupo da frente, chegamos a adentrar na floresta a que Hange se referia há pouco, era um bom sítio para usarmos os DMT mas preferia não pensar nisso… Espero que nada aconteça.

Espreguicei-me assim que acabei de montar uma tenda e por pouco não caia adormecido em cima dela.

- Cuidado seu irresponsável! – Para minha infelicidade, foi Jean que me agarrou e que reclamava comigo agora.

- Podes parar de me chamar isso!? – Resmunguei soltando-me dos braços dele.

- É mentira? Só um irresponsável vinha para aqui sem dormir nada! Achas mesmo que vais conseguir descansar agora? Temos de estar sempre prontos para ser atacados a qualquer momento. – Agradeci-lhe mentalmente por ter baixado o tom enquanto dizia aquelas coisas, não precisava de ter mais gente em cima de mim.

- Estás a dramatizar. Eu fico bem. – Resmunguei sem olha-lo e voltei para junto de Hange. – Idiota…

- Hn?

- Ah não és tu! – Sorri envergonhado para Hange. Bolas Armin, controla-te!

Depois da refeição pensei que podia finalmente descansar, só não estava a fazer conta ter ficado encarregue do primeiro turno de vigia. Comigo ficou a Mikasa e o Jean. Como se não me bastasse ter de ficar acordado por mais tempo, ainda tinha que aturar os comentários e olhares dele! O mundo odeia-me.

Subimos para umas árvores e ficamos alerta aos titãs. Dali podia ver o nosso objetivo, a montanha. Que tipos de animais viveram lá? É muito mais alta que a muralha, será que conseguimos vê-la de lá?

Encostei-me ao tronco da árvore e fiquei assim, a olhar para o horizonte, novamente perdido em pensamentos. Olhei de soslaio para Mikasa e vi-a a treinar golpes com as espadas e a verificar se estava tudo bem com o seu equipamento e se não tinha danificado nada, olhei para Jean mas assim que os meus olhos se cruzaram com os dele desviei rapidamente o olhar. Aquele estupido estava a vigiar-me! Quem é que ele pensa que é!? Melhor, quem é que ele acha que eu sou!? Bela adormecida? Putz como se fosse adormecer aqui!

- Desgraçado de merda! – Novamente estão a olhar para mim, pensei alto outra vez…?

- Armin. – Chama-me Mikasa. – Estás com sono?

Oh vá lá! Até ela conhece o meu mau humor quando durmo pouco, agora é que não me vão largar.

- Porque dizes isso? – Tentei ser calmo como sempre mas pelos vistos o meu sono voltou a deixar-me agressivo.

Ela em resposta arqueou uma sobrancelha e voltou a olhar para o horizonte.

- Devias ter pedido para ficares com o próximo turno. – E ela continua… Aff.

- Vai-te lixar! – Merda Mikasa! Vê o que me obrigaste a dizer! Arrg!

Em resposta ela voou para o meu tronco e deu-me um soco, num movimento tão rápido que mal a vi.

- Não me fales assim. – Disse-me e foi para uns ramos mais distantes.

- Estavas a merece-las. – Jean riu-se e esticou-me a mão para me ajudar a levantar. Porque é que quando estamos de mau humor e queremos ficar sozinhos todos acham divertido chatear-nos?!

- Não disse nada de mais, ela é que exagerou. – Resmunguei cruzando os braços sobre o peito, mas um bochecho acompanhou o meu movimento fazendo-me lacrimejar. – A que horas podemos dormir…? – Estou quase a fechar os olhos, isso não pode acontecer! Acorda Armin! Mantém os olhos abertos!

Já não ouvi a resposta de Jean, adormeci ali mesmo, em cima da árvore durante o meu turno de vigia.

**JxA**

- Que merda vocês estão a fazer?! É assim que nos protegem!? – O grito do Cabo Levi fez-me despertar por completo. Abri os olhos com brusquidão e rapidamente vi que tinha uns braços à volta da minha cintura a manterem-me no lugar. Estava sentado no tronco da árvore, onde me lembro de ter adormecido, e atrás de mim, Jean estava sentado com as pernas e os braços à minha volta, a impedirem que caísse do ramo, acho que tinha a cabeça apoiada no meu ombro pois senti-a o quente.

- Desculpe. – Jean apressou-se a levantar-se e a desculpar-se com Levi, que estava parado à nossa frente. Enquanto se levantava, puxou-me pelo braço, não sei se para me levantar ou apenas para não me desequilibrar com o movimento brusco.

- Tsk. Se eu tivesse sido comido durante o sono porque vocês estavam a dormir no trabalho acreditem que iam ter o meu espirito a atormentar-vos! – Usou um tom baixo e sério para o dizer, dando um ar ainda mais assustador à cena. – Agora desapareçam antes que vos mate aqui!

Estava mesmo irritado… AAAH! Que irresponsabilidade da nossa parte, termos adormecido! Como isto foi acontecer?! Podíamos tê-los morto a todos! Como é que Jean estava tão calmo com toda a situação?! Olho para ele e vejo-o a entrar numa tenda, sem sequer olhar para trás, estava a evitar-me outra vez? O que é que eu fiz?

Desço dali rapidamente ao ver o olhar ameaçador do Cabo Levi sobre mim, se os olhos matassem… Vejo com cuidado as tendas e acabo por entrar na que tinha o número que me saiu no sorteio que fizemos para saber com quem iriamos partilhar a tenda. Obviamente que eram dois grupos, o de rapazes e de raparigas para não haver confusões. Ah! A minha tenda! Finalmente, irei ver uma cama! Pelo menos é isso que pensei, assim que vejo que era a mesma tenda de Jean. Bem, problema dele, afinal, ele é que me está a evitar, ou será que estou a ficar paranoico?

- AH! Que se lixe eu quero dormir!

- Então dorme! Estou a incomodar-te por acaso?! – Respondeu-me Jean. Porra! Pensei alto de novo.

- Hn..? – Murmurei piscando rapidamente os olhos tentando focar a visão embaciada pelo sono. Como há gente que consegue ficar dias sem dormir se eu mal me aguento em pé? Preciso de aprender esse truque rapidamente…

Jean puxou-me pelo braço e atirou-me para o meu lado da tenda, de forma, a que eu ficasse deitado.

- Dorme de uma vez! – Ouviu resmungar, mas deixei de ter vontade sobre o meu corpo que apenas se enrolou nas mantas e adormeceu. – Irresponsável…

Acordei apenas no dia seguinte já muito mais calmo. Não entendi porque dormi tanto… deviam ter-me acordado para fazer outro turno. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Olho para o lado e vejo Jean ainda a dormir, muito mais perto do que eu me lembrava… Sento-me para me espreguiçar e deparo-me com a perna do meu colega por cima de mim. Observou-o novamente e sorriu um pouco ao ver que ele ocupava mais de metade da cama, estava todo esticado como se fosse uma estrela-do-mar.

Ah Jean, tens sorte de já não estar agressivo hoje. Sorriu daquela maneira que o Eren diz que pareço um lunático diabólico e desvio a perna dele de cima de mim com o cuidado de não o acordar. Se fosse ontem estarias tão tramado…

Saiu da tenda e dirijo-me para junto de Eren e Mikasa que falavam enquanto comiam algo que parecia um coelho.

- Bom dia!

- Armin! Estás melhor? – Pergunta-me Eren olhando-me preocupado.

- Melhor do quê…?

- O Jean disse que não te estavas a sentir bem e, por isso, fez o teu turno ontem, seguido ao dele. – Respondeu-me Mikasa com aquele olhar sobre mim que diz que sabe perfeitamente que eu não estava mal ontem.

- Ah… sim. – Dei um sorriso amarelo a Eren e roubei-lhe um pouco de comida. Ele reclamou indignado, enquanto eu ria, mas ao menos tínhamos mudado de assunto. O que deu a Jean para dizer uma coisa daquelas? Depois o irresponsável sou eu! Ele fez três turnos a noite passada… quantas horas dormiu assim…? Mordi o lábio ao pensar nisso.

- Acordem os restantes. Temos que partir. – Avisou Levi aparecendo no cavalo vindo sabe-se lá de onde com mais uns soldados. Devem ter ido verificar se havia problemas no caminho para podermos seguir.

- Vou acordar a Sasha. – Disse Mikasa dirigindo-se para a tenda que ambas dividimos, não demorou nem um minuto para ouvirmos um grito indignado da rapariga batata. Se bem conheço a Mikasa, ou destapou a rapariga, atirou-lhe com água ou sentou-se em cima dela. Sempre maneiras "simpáticas" de acordar uma pessoa.

- Arlert!

- Hn. Sim Cabo Levi…?

- Não vais acordar o Kirstein? A vossa tenda é a única que ainda está montada.

- Ah… Claro. – Como é que vou conseguir olhar para a cara daquele idiota sabendo que não dormiu por minha causa. Argh.

Entro na tenda e vejo-o na mesma posição em que estava quando sai, completamente esticado como se fosse o Rei-Supremo-Todo-Poderoso.

- Oi. – Chamei tocando-lhe de leve no ombro. Ok, admito que quase sussurrei, mas realmente não o queria acordar! – Jean. – Voltei a abana-lo desta vez com um pouco de mais força. Ele nem mexeu um musculo. Até podia dizer que parecia um anjo a dormir por estar tão calmo e com a boca entre aberta, mas nunca iria dizer uma coisa dessas em voz alta! Preferia ser comido por um titã!... Talvez não. – Jean! – Parece que desta vez os meus esforços recompensaram, pois ele mexeu-se! Só não esperava que o desgraçado me puxasse o braço com tanta força de modo a ficar deitado debaixo dele, a servir de colchão! Ele tinha a cabeça deitada no meu ombro de forma a prender-me o braço e a perna dele estava em cima das minhas pernas. Com o meu braço livre, tentei chegar-lhe às costas para o empurrar para longe…

- Armin estamos todos à vossa espera e… - Diz-me Eren entrando na tenda e ficando a olhar para nós. Devíamos estar numa posição linda…

- Ajuda-me! – Acho que se pode dizer que implorei, mas a situação já estava demasiado estranha!

Eren ainda ficou parado uns momentos a observar-nos e depois mais um tempo a rir-se da situação. Não sei como Jean não acordou com aquilo, mas pelo menos acordou quando Eren lhe deu uma bofetada na cabeça fazendo-o despertar sobressaltado e gritar algumas coisas incoerentes, enquanto se sentava, ainda de olhos fechados.

Eu apressei-me a sair dali antes que ele tivesse consciência de onde estava deitado, ou melhor, em quem. Sai da tenda sem dizer-lhe nada. Ele que arrumasse as coisas sozinho! É o preço por me usar como almofada! Não que fosse de todo desconfortável… até porque ele estava tão quentinho que me apeteceu enroscar-me como um gato e… QUE MERDA EU ESTOU A PENSAR?!

O resto do dia seguiu-se calmo, sem grandes movimentações, encontramos apenas três titãs mas não houve mortes, apenas feridos, um grave na perna e outros mais ligeiros. Apesar disso estavam animados a conversar sobre trivialidades. Não sei se no lugar deles conseguiria manter aquela calma… Já tinham sido vistos pelos nossos médicos e iriam todos recuperar bem se descansassem, mas isso era uma fatalidade.

- Ei Armin! – Chamou-me Ymir despertando-me dos meus pensamentos. Virei a cabeça na sua direção dando-lhe a entender que estava a ouvir. – Pelos teus planos, vamos chegar à montanha no tempo previsto?

- Ainda só passou dois dias mas acho que sim… Estamos a andar num bom ritmo.

- Já que estamos a falar nisso. – Interrompe Sasha. – Na aldeia onde eu vivia, as montanhas eram rochosas. – Fez uma pausa olhando para mim e eu assenti com a cabeça. – Então… Como é suposto as carroças passarem? - Eh? Como assim as carroças não podem passar!? Acho que a minha cara denunciou que isso não me tinha passado pela cabeça pois ela deu um sorriso amigável. – Não pensaram nisso pois não?

- Não… - Murmurei enquanto tentava pensar nalguma coisa.

- Podemos as deixar para trás e depois voltamos a busca-las. – Sugeriu Eren.

- E deixamos os feridos para trás nas carroças, seu estupido? – Replicou Jean.

- Tens outra sugestão!? – Eles iam começar a discutir outra vez se Hange não tivesse aparecido.

- O que estão a falar aqui todos reunidos. Quase parece uma conspiração. – Riu-se. – Se for contra o Levi eu quero entrar! – Isso fez com que todos ríssemo-nos dos seus disparates mas também pareceu atrair o Cabo Levi que lançou-lhe um olhar ameaçador antes de me chamar. Devia querer discutir algo relacionado aos planos, era uma boa altura para falar do problema das carroças.

Quando finalmente a nossa longa "reunião" acabou, já estavam quase todos a dormir, tirando aqueles que estavam de turno. Acerca das carroças, acabamos por ficar com a ideia do Eren, não havia outra maneira caso não desse para elas subirem a montanha, mas era apenas uma suposição, até podia existir uma espécie de estrada ou assim… Claro que para deixa-las teriam de ficar alguns soldados com elas, não podemos correr riscos de aparecer titãs e matarem os feridos e destruírem os nossos mantimentos.

Não querendo pensar mais no assunto, dirigi-me para a tenda. Com quem será que a iria dividir hoje? Entrei e para minha surpresa ainda estava vazia. Sai e tentei perceber quem estava de vigia esta noite, consegui identificar o Eren, o Connie e mais alguém que tinha a cara tapada pelas folhas das árvores. Ah! Isso também não interessa, só quero dormir. Deitei-me no meu lado e adormeci.

Ainda não devia ter adormecido nem há uma hora e já estava a ser acordado por alguma coisa. Virei-me para ver o meu colega que já estava na tenda e deparei-me com Connie a ressonar. Pelos vistos era esse "alguma coisa" que me acordou. Tentei voltar a dormir mas era impossível! Frustrado, sai da tenda com o meu saco de cama e ajeitei-me junto a uma árvore. Era desconfortável e frio, mas ao menos não fazia barulho.

- Problemas com o colega de tenda? – Ouvi uma voz de repente ao meu lado que me fez saltar do lugar e dar um grito não muito masculino. Fogo, estava quase a dormir, é normal que me assuste! Olhei para o lado e vi Jean sentar-se ao meu lado também com o saco de cama nas mãos. – Quem é?

- Hn..?

- O teu colega de tenda.

- O Connie. – Respondi com um suspiro voltando a recostar-me na árvore tentando ficar mais confortável, acho que estava sentado em cima de uma pedra… - E o teu?

- Eren. – Respondeu com um sorriso nasalado. – Sabias que aquele idiota dá pontapés enquanto dorme?

- Sabia. – Disse rindo e recebendo um olhar inquiridor como resposta. – Que é? Somos amigos desde crianças.

- Se estás assim tão habituado podemos trocar. Ficas com o Eren e eu com o Connie.

- O Connie ressona. – Ao dizer isso Jean ficou com um olhar abatido e encolheu-se mais no seu saco de cama.

- Acho que só nos resta ficar aqui mesmo…

- É. – Disse calmamente olhando para o céu por entre as ramagens das árvores. Hoje é a última noite que acampamos na floresta, será que as outras noites serão assim tão calmas? Os meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um arrepio de frio vindo de Jean. Aff… Eu não acredito que vou fazer isto… Sem me dar hipóteses de mudar de ideias, encostei-me a ele apoiando a minha cabeça no seu ombro e deitando as minhas pernas em cima dele.

- O quê…?

- Não há necessidade de morrermos de frio. – Respondi rapidamente mantendo a minha cabeça bem junta ao seu ombro para esconder o rosto corado. Senti ele rir-se e ouvi-o agradecer enquanto um dos seus braços envolvia os meus ombros mantendo-me também aquecido e consequentemente mais junto dele. Parece que estamos fadados a dormir juntos….

**JXA**

- Se queriam tanto dormir juntos podiam ter dito, assim não precisamos de por os vossos nomes no sorteio como fazemos comigo e a Historia! – Alguém dizia bem alto à minha frente. Aos poucos fui abrindo os olhos até ver a figura de Ymir de braços cruzados. Senti um movimento de baixo de mim e de repente, as memórias da noite passada invadiram-me a mente.

- Moblit! Tens de vir desenhar isto! É tão fofo! – Exclamou Hange com as mãos à frente do rosto maravilhada.

Sentei-me rapidamente um pouco mais afastado de Jean e ia responder-me quando o Eren aproximou-se.

- Armin! Tinhas dito que ele é que se deitou em cima de ti na noite passada!

- Eu fiz o quê? – Perguntou Jean olhando para nós os dois. Decidi ignora-lo.

- E foi verdade! Mas… O Connie estava a ressonar e tu…

- Eu não ressono! – Defendeu-se Connie interrompendo-me.

- Ressonas pois. – Sorriu Sasha abraçando-lhe o braço. Ok… Não quero saber como ela sabe, voltando à conversa.

- E tu dás pontapés durante a noite… - Novamente, fui interrompido, mas desta vez por Eren.

- Eu não faço isso!

- Fazes sim. – Respondi em uníssono juntamente com Mikasa e o Cabo Levi. Espera o quê!? O Cabo Levi sabe…?! Ok! Também não vou querer saber como ele sabe! Continuando…

- E estava frio, então… - Voltei a ser interrompido para mal dos meus pecados. Desta vez foi Ymir.

- Historia! Vamos dormir na rua hoje, sim? – Disse animada correndo para junto da loira que sorriu inocentemente. E mais uma coisa que também não quero saber…

- Desisto! Não devo explicações a ninguém! – Gritei irritado levantando-me para ir arrumar as coisas para partirmos. Só agora reparei que ainda estava sentado, assim como Jean, e tínhamos basicamente toda a tropa de exploração à nossa volta! Que vergonha! Baixei a cabeça sentindo o meu rosto corar o que piorou quando Jean se juntou a mim na "caminhada" até à zona das tendas para arrumar as suas coisas. – Podias ter dito alguma coisa! – Acusei-o. Levantei o olhar e surpreendi-me ao ver também o seu rosto corado com uma expressão amuada. Estava tão adorável! Ok eu não acabei de pensar isto! Armin concentra-te!

- Desculpa. – Ele disse por fim entrando na tenda que dividira com Eren. Sorri entrando também na minha tenda. Quem diria que ele conseguia ficar tão envergonhado?

**JxA**

Uma semana tinha-se passado desde que dormimos ao frio. Tal como Ymir tinha sugerido, os nossos nomes foram removidos do sorteio e passamos a dividir sempre a tenda mesmo que as nossas caras coradas tentassem argumentar que não era necessário. Em contraste, Connie tentou pedir para removerem o nome dele e da Sasha mas acabou por levar um pontapé bem forte do Cabo Levi que afirmava que não queria distrações durante as noites, já que tínhamos que descansar bastante e ao mesmo tempo ficar sempre alerta. Hange tentou animar Connie dizendo que o Cabo estava apenas frustrado por também não poder dividir a tenda com quem queria, obviamente que ela fugiu de Levi antes que este a começasse a atacar.

Nas primeiras noites que eu e Jean partilhamos a tenda, ficamos muito quietinhos, cada um na sua ponta sem trocarmos uma palavra, mas de manhã quando acordávamos, estávamos num emaranho de braços e pernas. Para prevenir que acordássemos em posições estranhas e dolorosas, acabamos por fazer um acordo mutuou de dormirmos juntos como fizemos na noite ao relevo. Estranhamente resultou, pois acordávamos na mesma maneira com que tínhamos adormecido. Aos poucos a vergonha também se tinha dissipado e começamos a falar mais e o Jean ganhou um estranho hábito de brincar com os meus cabelos antes de adormecer. Na verdade… acho que já não conseguiria adormecer de outra maneira, era bastante relaxante.

Estávamos a cavalgar numa zona que nos era desconhecida, era bom sinal, estávamos cada vez mais próximos da montanha. O terreno era um pouco arenoso e difícil de andar. À nossa volta havia apenas meia dúzia de árvores bem dispersas, mais nada existia naquele lugar, era um tanto que sombrio, talvez fosse influências do céu que hoje também estava bastante cinzento, até deprimia.

- Avistado um de seis metros na retaguarda! – Alguém gritou.

Fiquei alerta enquanto outros soldados se ocupavam daquele titã barrigudo e de cabelos escuros e encaracolados. Eram monstros tão feios! Pensei fazendo uma careta.

Nesta zona não era possível usarmos os DMT, não havia nada onde os pudéssemos prender, tal como aconteceu no primeiro ataque.

- Outro aproxima-se!

Este parecia maior! Não tenho a certeza da altura dele mas talvez uns dez metros… Logo outro grupo seguiu para matar aquele titã. E foi com grande aflição que ao fim de oito dias vi a primeira morte do esquadrão… Era uma mulher jovem, com certeza com sonhos de criar uma família, ter marido e filhos e protege-los num mundo sem titãs… Quando dei por mim, lágrimas escorriam pela minha face.

Já vários grupos tinham ido dar reforços mas não parecia suficiente! Cada vez mais gente morria mesmo à minha frente, e eu sem fazer nada! Estava a sufocar de aflição.

- Um de seis metros do lado direito!

Lado direito… É onde eu estou… Olho de repente para o lado a tempo de ver uma mão gigante aproximar-se de mim. Só tive tempo de prender o meu DMT em alguma parte do seu corpo e lançar-me para o chão. Estava tão absorto a ver os meus companheiros morrerem que nem tinha as espadas apostos!

- Irresponsável! – Jean…?

Senti uma sombra a cobrir-me e olho para cima vendo um pé gigante pronto a esmagar-me. Consegui desviar-me a tempo mas acho que a queda lesionou-me o tornozelo… Merda! Tenho que sair daqui!

Volto a acionar o DMT, prendendo-o no braço do titã e atirando-me outra vez para o chão, no lado oposto ao qual ele estava andar. O gigante fez uma cara aborrecida e ia empurrar-me com a mão para longe, como se fosse restos de borracha numa mesa, quando alguém se pôs à minha frente levando com o impacto.

Só tive tempo de ver um corpo a voar para longe antes do titã cair morto a apenas alguns passos de distância de mim. Devido às duas quedas consecutivas, acho que agora é que estou impossibilitado de andar, devo ter partido o tornozelo… Mas isso não me impediu de chamar o meu cavalo e ir na direção do corpo que voou para me proteger. Não estava longe, talvez conseguisse sobreviver com poucos danos…

Ouvia gritos de agonia atrás de mim enquanto cavalgava, mais pessoas estavam a ser comidas vivas! Só já restava o titã de dez metros que mantinha quase todo o esquadrão ocupado. Finalmente, ouvi um estrondo do monstro a cair. Ao menos mais ninguém iria morrer hoje…

Conforme me aproximava do corpo, percebi que era um rapaz e não demorou muito a reconhece-lo, para minha aflição. Desabei em lágrimas quando me deixei cair ao seu lado, segurando-lhe a cabeça e apoiando-o no meu colo.

- JEAN! – Gritei!

Sangue… Todo ele era sangue. Desde a cabeça aos pés ele estava envolvido em cobertores vermelhos de sangue.

* * *

Por favor não me matem .  
eu vou tentar ser rápida a actualizar! Não desesperem oki?  
comentarios e criticas construtivas são sempre bem vindos e ajudam a melhorar a escrita e aqui a auto-estima xD


	2. Sê Subtil

**Hey pessoal!  
Desta vez postei rápido, mas não se habituem ^^"  
Este cap está menos comico que o outro e um pouco mais pesado também ma espero que gostem.  
Boa leitura o/**

* * *

**Capítulo anterior: **

Conforme me aproximava do corpo, percebi que era um rapaz e não demorou muito a reconhece-lo, para minha aflição. Desabei em lágrimas quando me deixei cair ao seu lado, segurando-lhe a cabeça e apoiando-o no meu colo.

- JEAN! – Gritei!

Sangue… Todo ele era sangue. Desde a cabeça aos pés ele estava envolvido em cobertores vermelhos de sangue.

**JxA**

- Já tratei dos danos, em princípio vai sobreviver mas só depende dele. O mais difícil será mante-lo alimentado e hidratado tendo em conta as circunstâncias em que estamos, se ele demorar muito a acordar poderá ser tarde de mais... – Avisou o médico, saindo da tenda onde se encontrava Jean e entrando noutra ao lado, que possuía mais feridos.

Eu continuava sentado em frente à tenda, agarrado às pernas e a chorar com o rosto escondido nos joelhos. Como fui deixar que isto acontecesse? Devia ter lutado! Teria feito qualquer coisa para estar no lugar dele… Ele não merecia isto… Só me estava a proteger por eu ser tão… Irresponsável. Acho que afinal ele tinha razões em chamar-me isto…

- Armin… - Eren agacha-se ao meu lado colocando uma mão no meu ombro. – Estás bem? – Sem tirar a cabeça dos joelhos, nego rapidamente chorando um pouco mais alto.

- Vai ter com ele. – Sugeriu Mikasa também agachando-se no meu outro lado.

Eu mal ouvi a hipóteses e corri para dentro da tenda. Na verdade coxeei e ainda tropecei até lá chegar. Tinha fraturado o tornozelo tal como tinha previsto e não o conseguia apoiar no chão, mas nem isso me impediu de quase me atirar para dentro da tenda como se a minha vida dependesse disso.

A imagem de Jean deitado coberto de ligaduras fez-me suster a respiração. Mal se via o movimento do seu peito a respirar e o seu rosto estava pálido e cheio de cortes. Engatinhei-me lentamente até ficar de joelhos ao seu lado. O meu corpo todo tremia só de o ver assim e novamente os meus olhos voltaram a encher-se de água até desabarem.

Ainda tremulo, estiquei a minha mão até ao seu rosto sentido a sua respiração acariciar-me os dedos. Isso fez-me tremer mais mas ao mesmo tempo suspirar aliviado. Observei atentamente todos os seus ferimentos, tinha uma grande ligadura à volta da cabeça já ensopada em sangue, a hemorragia não estava a parar e isso assustava-me!

- Tu não podes morrer, Jean… - Murmurei passando com a ponta dos dedos levemente numa das feridas da sua bochecha. – Tens de ficar comigo… Preciso de ti ao meu lado…

Fiquei junto dele o resto da noite, não consegui dormir nada, apenas fiquei a observa-lo atentamente, esperado que a qualquer momento ele abrisse os olhos e me chamasse irresponsável.

Contra a gosto, tivemos que continuar a viagem, os feridos iam na carrocha assim como os mortos. Eu devia estar na equipa da frente mas acabei por ficar para trás para acompanhar a carroça onde Jean ia. Todos me lançavam olhares preocupados mas eu não liguei, eu só vou estar bem quando ele acordar! Preciso que ele acorde… Sem dar por isso, já estava a chorar outra vez.

**JxA**

- Armin, tens que comer qualquer coisa! – Por estranho que pareça, aquela frase preocupada vinha de Hange que neste momento me agarrava ambos os ombros obrigando-me a olha-la.

- Não tenho fome.

- Ultimamente, nunca tens fome! Se não comeres, vais acabar por adoecer!

- Eu estou bem. – Respondi quase que mecanicamente, com o olhar fixo em algum lugar distante.

O meu estado de transe já se estendi há cinco dias, assim como o estado de coma de Jean que continuava sem dar sinais de vida. Conseguíamos fazer com que comesse algumas coisas, mas não o suficiente, se ele não acordasse logo iria acabar por morrer de fome… Nestes cinco dias já tínhamos perdido por volta de dez pessoas e cinquenta, estavam feridos. Os titãs não nos davam descanso, pareciam ser atraídos para nós. Às vezes, perguntava-me se não estávamos mesmo a ir para o seu "ninho"…

De repente, sinto um grande embate nas minhas costas e caiu para cima de Hange. Viro a cabeça para trás e sou novamente atingido fazendo-me ficar completamente deitado no chão.

- Já me começas a irritar Arlert. – Começa o Cabo Levi puxando-me a camisola, de forma, a que o encarasse. – Todos nós já perdemos pessoas que nos são importantes e tivemos que suportar isso! Todos estamos preocupados com os feridos mas juntarmo-nos a eles não é opção! Tens que ser forte e seguir em frente! Não faças com que a morte dos nossos companheiros seja em vão! Se não voltas ao normal, deixas de liderar esta operação entendeste? Ninguém quer um fraco como líder que nos leva para a forca.

Após dizer estas dolorosas palavras, largou-me e voltei a cair deitado. Ele tinha razão… Mas… É tão difícil! Novamente, começo a chorar. Sou mesmo um fraco e vou acabar por mata-los a todos!

- Ele só está preocupado contigo… à maneira dele. – Sorriu Hange ajudando-me a levantar e limpando o meu rosto molhado. – Agora vamos comer sim? O Moblit guardou-nos a melhor parte. – Riu-se levantando-me e levando-me até ao assistente, que tal como tinha dito, segurava a melhor parte do javali que tinham caçado.

O meu estomago fez barulho e logo senti-me corar enquanto Hange e Moblit sorriam para mim. Já não comia nada de jeito a algum tempo… Não é por morrer de fome que o Jean vai acordar… E ele adora carne de javali… Não! Armin, não vais voltar a chorar! Já chega! Doí-me os olhos e sinto-me como se Levi me batesse todos os dias, estou exausto…

Após a refeição, retomamos caminho, desta vez voltei ao meu posto. Todos sorriram ao ver-me de volta, incluindo o Cabo Levi (que nunca pensei que soubesse o que é sorrir), eu sorri de volta mas os meus olhos continuavam tristes apesar de determinados em seguir em frente.

Cavalgamos durante umas cinco horas até finalmente pararmos para dormir. O céu já estava coberto de estrelas e a lua cheia servia de lanterna naquela noite. Estava tão bonita e ao mesmo tempo tão melancólica… O meu pai costumava dizer que quando morresse-mos, seriamos uma daquelas estrelas no céu, talvez seja por isso que hoje estava tão brilhante, todos os meus colegas e amigos estavam lá, não é? Os meus pais estão lá também, a brilhar ao lado da lua, enquanto eu, cada vez me sinto mais ofuscado e sem luz...

Todos começaram a montar o acampamento enquanto eu voltei para junto de Jean que estava numa carroça algures mais atras. Quando lá cheguei, toda a cor do meu rosto caiu.

- Onde… ele está…? – Murmurei olhando para o local vazio que devia conter o corpo de Jean.

Alguém já o levou para uma tenda? Caiu durante a viagem? Que aconteceu!? Já estava a entrar em pânico quando oiço uma voz que julguei nunca mais ouvir…

- Ah, desculpa, o teu rosto é diferente então agi sem pensar. – Jean…? És mesmo tu…?

Salto do cavalo e vou a coxear até ele. Estava a falar com Mikasa que tinha um olhar estranho mas que não perdi tempo a preocupar-me com isso. Ele estava ali! Acordado!

- Jean! – Faço um pouco mais de pressão no tornozelo e corro até ele abraçando-o fortemente. – Tive medo que nunca mais acordasses… - Novamente, comecei a chorar, mas não importava, não importava mais nada desde que ele estivesse ali comigo.

- Armin, eu acho que não… - Mikasa tentou dizer-me alguma coisa mas a voz de Jean sobressaiu.

- Armin… És tu?

- Sim, Jean, sou eu. – Continuei a abraça-lo fortemente sem reparar que não estava a ser correspondido.

- Ah. – Ele riu. Nessa altura afastei-me um pouco para encara-lo, algo não estava bem… - Então, és tu a Armin? Acordei com esse nome na cabeça mas não sabia quem era. – Ele sorriu passando a mão nos meus cabelos. – Muito prazer, loirinha. – Deu um sorriso torto e afastou-se.

- O quê…? Jean eu não… Tu… Não pode ser… - Murmurei levando as mãos à cabeça em pleno ataque de pânico. Ele… Não se lembra de mim…? Mas ele estava a falar com a Mikasa e parecia tudo bem… O que se passa?

- Kirstein! – Chamou o médico que o tinha tratado. – Ainda bem que já acordas-te. Eu sou aquele que ficou responsável pela tua reabilitação enquanto estiveste inconsciente. Preciso de confirmar se está tudo bem contigo, podemos sentar-nos e falar um pouco?

- Eu…? - Perguntou apontando para si. De repente a sua expressão alegre transformou-se em confusão, seguida por medo e finalmente pânico. – Eu não sei o meu nome… - Disse num sussurro abatido.

- Jean! – Gritei. – O teu nome é Jean Kirstein! E… - Foi impedido de falar pelo médico que me calou com o olhar.

- Arlert! Preciso de analisar a situação primeiro! Podes traumatiza-lo! – Estava a reclamar comigo mas manteve um tom calmo para não assustar o Jean, que neste momento, estava a abraçar os próprios braços, de cabeça baixa enquanto mordia o lábio. – Kirstein. – Jean olhou para o médico que lhe sorriu amigavelmente. – Vamos conversar?

- Claro… Também quero perceber o que aconteceu. – Olhou para mim e para a Mikasa e sorriu fracamente. – Até logo meninas.

Espera… Acebei de perceber que esteve o tempo todo a tratar-me por rapariga… Ele…

- Eu sou…!

- Não digas nada Arlert.– Avisou o médico com uma cara séria, que não dava espaço para dúvidas levando Jean para um local mais calmo.

- Armin. – A mão de Mikasa tocou-me no ombro e novamente, senti-me a desabar. Ele não se lembra de mim… Não sabe quem ele é… Tudo por minha culpa… A mão de Mikasa apertou o meu ombro e puxou-me para um abraço. – Vai ficar tudo bem. – Disse suavemente, começando a afagar os meus cabelos. – Gostas mesmo dele, não é?

- Claro… - Respondi com a voz a tremer. – Ele é nosso amigo, está connosco desde os treinos, como podia ficar indiferente?

- Eu não falava como amigo. – Ela sorriu de uma piada que eu não entendi. Não tive oportunidade de pedir explicações porque entretanto o Eren chegou, chamando-nos para comer. Estranhou a nossa proximidade e perguntou o que se tinha passado. Contamos o sucedido, fazendo-o rir-se por eu ter sido confundido com uma rapariga, o pior, é que acho que o médico não me vai deixar esclarecer isso… Espero que recupere a memória rapidamente.

Enquanto estavas todos a comer, o médico de Jean voltou acompanhado pelo mesmo, que, sem dizer nada, entrou numa tenda e fechou-se lá. Todos estávamos a olhar para a tenda por onde ele tinha entrado quando o médico começou a falar:

- Fui eu que o mandei para lá, preciso de falar com todos sobre o estado de Kirstein. – Foi direto ao ponto, mantendo-se de pé para ter a atenção de todos. – Como já todos sabem ele perdeu a memória. Não sei se a memoria dele algum dia vá voltar, mas sei que se alguém lhe disser algo que ele esqueceu, pode voltar a ter um colapso e entrar em coma, não lhe podem dizer absolutamente nada que ele não saiba. – Todos concordaram silenciosamente e o médico prosseguiu. – Isto também implica não o desmentirem quando tratar o Arlert por rapariga. – Senti o meu rosto corar quando todos olharam para mim, apenas Mikasa e Eren sabiam disso. – Ele terá de assimilar as coisas sozinho, podemos tentar dar-lhe dicas sobre as coisas mas de forma bastante subtil. Ele tem que se lembrar sozinho. – Novamente, todos assentiram. Íamos voltar às nossas conversas quando a voz do homem se voltou a impor. – Há mais uma coisa! Uma coisa preocupante… Ele não se lembra da existência dos titãs, nem das muralhas.

Silêncio total.

Não me tinha passado pela cabeça que ele pudesse esquecer isso… Logo uma coisa dessas! Tendo em conta a missão em que estamos, o que…

- O que vamos fazer, se formos atacados? – Hange verbalizou o meu pensamento.

- Não há muito que se possa fazer. Ele vai acabar por se assustar, naturalmente, mas vai ter que superar isso. Se vos preguntar informações sobre os titãs, também não lhe poderão dizer nada…

- Então ele… - A minha voz saiu fraca mas foi o suficiente para todos olharem para mim. – Vai ter que passar por tudo isto duas vezes…? Digo, ver os titãs, ver como eles matam, ver todos à sua volta morrerem sem poderem fazer nada. Só gritos… gritos, dor e agonia. Ver um mar de sangue… - Falei de forma tão sombria e séria que senti todos serem afetados pelas minhas palavras. – Ele vai ter que viver essas primeiras experiências, duas vezes?

- Não posso fazer mais nada… - Acho que assustei o médico porque ele retrocedeu uns passos enquanto respondia.

A culpa é toda minha… Eu é que devia estar sem memória ou até mesmo morto! Porque é que ele se foi meter à minha frente naquela hora!?

Bati com o punho fechado no chão. Todos os olhares ficaram cravados em mim enquanto me levantava.

- Onde vais? – Perguntou-me Historia, preocupada.

- Dormir.

- Na mesma tenda que o Jean? – Olho para Ymir, que tinha feito a pergunta. É verdade… Ele pensa que sou uma rapariga, não posso dormir com ele, ou posso? Dirijo o meu olhar a Levi que olhava sério para a sua comida e em seguida para o médico, esperando que alguém me desse uma resposta à pergunta muda.

- Vais ter que dormir noutro sítio. – Disse o Cabo Levi, olhando-me por fim.

Anuo com a cabeça e vou a coxear para um sítio incerto. Talvez uma noite ao relento me faça bem…

Como tinha previsto, acabei por dormir ao luar. Não que houvesse falta de tendas, simplesmente queria ficar sozinho, e ver o céu ajudava-me a acalmar os meus pensamentos que estavam num turbilhão.

Hoje só me tinham dado um turno de vigia. Não o disseram, mas sei que pensavam que não ia ter total atenção no trabalho, o que, tinha que concordar. Ia acabar por me distrair com pensamentos. Já tínhamos sido atacados, mais do que uma vez, durante a noite, apesar dos titãs serem menos ativos à noite. Eram sempre gigantes enormes que faziam os ataques noturnos, fazendo com que fosse necessário a ajuda da forma titã de Eren.

Suspirei pesadamente, tapando os olhos com o braço. Pelos vistos, ia passar outra noite em branco…

- Problemas com o colega de tenda?

Sento-me rapidamente a ouvir esta voz. Jean sentava-se ao meu lado com um saco de cama nos braços. Sorriu ao lembrar-me que já tínhamos passado por uma situação idêntica, que me deu bastantes dores de cabeça no dia seguinte. Afinal, tudo nele é genuíno, não agia daquela maneira por alguma experiencia que tenha ganho ou assim. Talvez até estivesse a recuperar a memória!

- Qual é a piada, loirinha? – Ele sorriu-me enquanto se ajeitava mais no seu saco de cama. Tentei ser indiferente quanto à alcunha, apesar disso me magoar um pouco, talvez devesse seguir o conselho de Connie e rapar o cabelo como ele…

Esse pensamento logo desapareceu da minha mente ao sentir a mão de Jean sobre a minha cabeça. Ah, como tinha saudades deste toque… Fecho os olhos instintivamente ao mesmo tempo em que a minha cabeça se inclina na sua direção.

- Nós… - Começou Jean despertando-me do meu transe. – Dávamo-nos bem?

Desviei o olhar nervoso. Não lhe posso responder a nada!

- Achas que nos damos bem? – Respondo com uma pergunta. Sê subtil Armin! Podes responder sendo subtil.

- És minha namorada?

- QUÊ!? – Rapidamente tapo a boca ao aperceber-me que tinha gritado. Eu sou um rapaz porra! Espera… Não me devia estar a incomodar antes com a insinuação que ele fez…?

- Desculpa, se te constrangi. – Ele riu. Deitou-se ficando a olhar o céu com as mãos cruzadas atrás das costas a servir de almofada. – Ninguém me diz nada. É bastante frustrante sabes?

- Deve ser horrível não saber nada de nós próprios. – Imito-o, mas deixando as mãos cruzadas sobre a barriga.

- É mesmo… Não te consigo convencer a dizeres-me nada?

- Lamento…

- Hey! – Ele vira o rosto para mim. – Se não és minha namorada, porque só me lembrava do teu nome?

Só se lembrava de mim… Pensar nisso fez-me corar mas ao mesmo tempo sentir uma certa nostalgia. Será que era por ter-se sacrificado em meu lugar? A mente dele guardava rancor contra mim…?

- Eu não sei… - Murmuro, sem o encarar.

- És… minha irmã? – Arriscou, fazendo-me sorrir um pouco. Estava mesmo curioso… Lamento Jean, é tudo minha culpa…

- Achas que temos parecenças?

- Verdade. – Ele ri, voltando a olhar o céu. – Ao menos tu consegues esclarecer-me algumas coisas, mesmo não me dizendo nada. Obrigado, loirinha.

- Vais ter de parar de me chamar isso. – Resmungo irritado.

- Combina contigo. - Voltou a rir. Tinha saudades daquele Jean descontraído que ria por tudo, sem pressão ou medo em cima.

- Claro… Mas… Porque estás aqui? Pensei que tinhas a tenda só para ti.

- Não consegui adormecer. – Respondo com um ruido de garganta. Ficamos em silêncio, a olhar as estrelas por algum tempo até que ele voltou a falar. – Não tens frio? – Isso fez-me rir de lado.

- Um pouco. E tu?

Ele não me respondeu. Em vez disso, puxou-me para um abraço, igual àqueles em que costumávamos dormir à noite.

- Não há necessidade de morrermos de frio. – Voltou a sorrir ao ouvir isso… Foi o que lhe disse naquela noite… Ainda havia esperanças de se lembrar! – Estás a chorar? – Nem tinha reparado que tinha começado a chorar. Limpo logo as lágrimas com as mãos, aconchegando-me mais naquele abraço. O facto de ter os olhos fechados, impediu-me de ver a cara assustada que Jean fez quando me puxou para mais perto de si.

**JxA**

- Outra vez?! Porque sou sempre eu a encontra-los?! – Abri levemente os olhos, dando de caras com Ymir de braços cruzados a discutir, alguma coisa, com Historia.

- Outra vez…? – Jean murmura ensonado. Afasto-me do seu abraço à medida que me levanto bruscamente. Saindo dali, enquanto arrastava Ymir comigo. Não posso deixar que alguém estrague as hipóteses de recuperação do Jean!

Levei-a para longe até ter a certeza que o Jean não nos ia ouvir e comecei a reclamar com ela. Ela, obviamente, ignorou-me, olhando para o lado ou para as unhas enquanto eu falava um monólogo enorme sobre como ela poderia ter deitado tudo a perder.

- Já acabas-te? – Resmungou quando eu me calei, ao fim de um tempo.

- Já.

Ela revirou os olhos e voltou para junto de todos, que já se preparavam para partir. Suspirei frustrado e comecei a coxear para junto do meu cavalo, só não esperava que Jean viesse a correr para me ajudar a andar. Isso fez com que corasse ferozmente e fizesse todo o caminho de cabeça baixa.

- Para onde vamos? – Perguntou, montando o seu cavalo depois de me ter ajudado.

- Ah… Basta seguires-me. – Sorriu coçando a nuca. Sê subtil, Armin, subtil.

- Sem problemas. – Sorriu de volta.

Começamos a viagem sem grandes problemas, Jean ia sempre bem próximo de mim, e de vez em quando, ia-me fazendo perguntas sobre as outras pessoas, apesar de eu só lhes ter dito os nomes. Espero que isso não faça mal…

De repente, o que não podia acontecer, aconteceu…

- Avistado um do lado esquerdo!

- Que coisa é aquela?! – Grita Jean completamente aterrorizado… Não o podia culpar, não era uma visão nada bonita.

O grupo do lado esquerdo estava a dar bem conta do recado, mas o que realmente me preocupava era o estado de Jean, pela cara dele, podia começar a fugir a qualquer momento e podia perder-se ou encontrar-se com mais titãs. Tenho que acalma-lo! Mas como…?

- Jean. – Ele continua com o olhar preso ao titã, aterrorizado. – Jean, mantem a calma. Nós vamos conseguir mata-lo. Não te vão magoar. – Não recebi resposta. – Jean, estás a ouvir-me? – Nada.

- Outro, na retaguarda direita!

Tanto eu como Jean, olhamos para trás a tempo de ver um soldado ser apanhado desprevenido. O aviso tinha vindo tarde, o titã estava demasiado perto.

Sem grande dificuldade, agarrou no corpo do rapaz que se tentou defender no início, mas que agora já só chorava em pânico enquanto o titã o segurava, usando o indicador e o polegar em cada um dos lados do soldado, puxando-os com força, até o corpo separar-se em duas partes, ao som de gritos e ossos a partirem. Um rio de sangue escorreu das partes do corpo, juntamente com órgãos humanos. O titã atirou a parte direita do corpo para o chão e levou a esquerda à boca, começando por comer parte da cara que estava agarrada ao corpo e em seguida o resto.

Senti o meu estomago revirar-se ao ver aquilo. Olho para Jean, confirmando se ele estava bem mas apenas vejo um corpo estático bastante pálido e com olhos ensopados em lágrimas.

- MARCO!

**Continua...**

* * *

Comentários e criticas são semper bem vindos ^-^


	3. Vou proteger-te!

**Desculpem a demora, ser estudante tem destas coisas ^^"  
sei que o titulo ficou horrivel mas foi o melhor que se arranjou... sou uma desgraça xD  
bem boa leitura! o/**

* * *

**Capitulo Anterior: **

Tanto eu como Jean, olhamos para trás a tempo de ver um soldado ser apanhado desprevenido. O aviso tinha vindo tarde, o titã estava demasiado perto.

Sem grande dificuldade, agarrou no corpo do rapaz que se tentou defender no início, mas que agora já só chorava em pânico enquanto o titã o segurava, usando o indicador e o polegar em cada um dos lados do soldado, puxando-os com força, até o corpo separar-se em duas partes, ao som de gritos e ossos a partirem. Um rio de sangue escorreu das partes do corpo, juntamente com órgãos humanos. O titã atirou a parte direita do corpo para o chão e levou a esquerda à boca, começando por comer parte da cara que estava agarrada ao corpo e em seguida o resto.

Senti o meu estomago revirar-se ao ver aquilo. Olho para Jean, confirmando se ele estava bem mas apenas vejo um corpo estático bastante pálido e com olhos ensopados em lágrimas.

- MARCO!

**JXA**

Com aquele grito desesperado, muitos outros o seguiram. Jean começou a chorar abundantemente enquanto gritava o nome de Marco, entre outras coisas. Eu só consegui ficar a ver aquela cena sem interferir. Doía ouvir aquilo… Ele estava descontrolado e cada vez mais pálido, se é que era possível. Todo o seu corpo tremia e toda essa agitação agitou o seu cavalo que acabou por se movimentar e deixar o moreno cair. Jean ficou inconsciente, no chão, enquanto o seu cavalo fugia.

- JEAN! - Parei o meu cavalo e fui resgata-lo.

- Armin! O que se passa? – Pergunta-me Connie aproximando-se de nós.

Eu não lhe consegui responder. Tentava elevar o corpo inconsciente de Jean para o meu cavalo. Mesmo não obtendo resposta, Connie ajudou-me a levantar o rapaz e a posiciona-lo no meu cavalo. Logo, apressamo-nos a sair dali.

Jean ia sentado à minha frente para que eu o conseguisse segurar. Todo o seu corpo estava gelado, começava a arrepiar-me…

Olhei para trás, por cima do ombro, e pude ver que já tinham matado os titãs que nos atacaram. Agora, faziam recolha dos mortos e dos feridos. Rapidamente, localizei os meus amigos com o olhar, felizmente estavam todos bem. Eren parecia ter-se magoado na perna, mas logo a sua regeneração de titã ia tratar disso. Neste momento tinha um assunto mais preocupante em mãos. Literalmente.

Inconscientemente, abracei o corpo do rapaz à minha frente, tentado aquece-lo e, ao mesmo tempo, reconfortar-me. Sentia-me horrível… Tal como tinha previsto, ele está a viver os seus traumas e medos duas vezes. Ninguém merece uma coisa destas!

- Não te preocupes, Jean… - Murmurei junto ao seu ouvido. – Vou proteger-te…

**JXA**

Em pouco tempo, já estávamos perto da montanha, mais um dia ou dois e começaríamos a subi-la. Jean ainda estava montado no meu cavalo, tinha aberto os olhos há umas horas atrás, mas após se queixar de uma enorme dor de cabeça (sem realmente ver nada ao seu redor nem perceber o que se tinha passado) caiu num sono agitado. Ele tremia e falava durante o sono. Eu só conseguia abraça-lo desajeitadamente, de forma a não perder o controlo do meu cavalo, e fazer-lhe leves caricias na cabeça enquanto dizia que tudo ia ficar bem.

Durante este tempo consegui-me acalmar e por as ideias em ordem, mas havia uma coisa que me começava a incomodar… Ele lembrou-se primeiro do Marco do que de mim… Estaria assim tão traumatizado…? A minha cabeça recusava essa hipótese, Marco devia ser mais importante para ele e por isso lembrou-se dele! Só isso… Afinal, eu sou apenas uma "loirinha" aos olhos dele. Mas também, porque isso me incomoda tanto? Acho que estou a enlouquecer…

Enquanto me perdia em pensamentos, paramos num terreno plano e começamos a montar as tendas, Jean foi colocado numa tenda com a ajuda de dois soldados enquanto eu ajudava a montar as tendas, quando acabei fui ter com o moreno. Sentei-me ao seu lado enquanto o via dormir e agitar-se no sonho. Já se tornava comum estar perto do moreno inconsciente.

- Se pioraste o teu estado, eu vou-te bater até te lembrares de mim… - Resmungo brincando com a sua mão.

Jean volta a murmurar algumas coisas e logo abre os olhos bruscamente, assustando-me um pouco.

- O Marco… Ele está… - Sussurra com voz rouca e olhar perdido.

Novamente, o meu coração falha uma batida. Aperto-lhe a mão, com que anteriormente brincava, tentando dar-lhe apoio.

- Lamento… - É a única coisa que consigo dizer.

Ele vira o rosto bruscamente, como se só agora reparasse na minha presença. Estava pálido, com ar adoentado. Em volta dos seus olhos, havia marcas negras que transmitiam a sua angústia. Sentia-me tão incompetente agora…

Puxa a mão que eu segurava de volta e continua a observar-me. Parecia que tinha medo de mim… Será que… voltou a esquecer-me…?

- Jean eu…

- Sai. Deixa-me sozinho, Armin. – Ele corta-me. Por um lado suspiro aliviado, ainda sabia quem eu era… Mas mesmo assim não fazia mal em avisar o médico que ele tinha acordado.

Abandonei a tenda sem dizer nada. Talvez só precisasse de um tempo sozinho, para organizar a mente. Sim. Era isso! Só podia ser não é? Mas… Ele já se lembrava de tudo ou apenas do que "conheceu" após perder a memória? Argh! Devia ter perguntado alguma coisa! Agora já não ia voltar lá, não depois de me expulsar…

Como Jean já tinha acordado, não tinha mais desculpas para não fazer nada, então acabei por ficar encarregue de ir buscar lenha.

**JXA**

Quando voltei para junto do "acampamento" encontrei-o sentado encostado a uma árvore a falar com Connie. Bem, na verdade, Connie é que falava, ele apenas assentia com a cabeça e trocava uma ou duas palavras.

Pousei a lenha junto ao monte, para uma outra pessoa as cortar, que neste caso era Mikasa. Olhei-a um pouco pelo canto do olho admirando a sua boa forma, sentia-me inferior perto dela…

- Só falta isto? – Ela perguntou-me apontando para o monte de madeira ao seu lado, enquanto limpava o suor da testa com as costas da mão.

- Acho que ainda vi alguém a cortar lenha na floresta… - Respondi pensativo.

Ela suspirou deixando os ombros descaírem para a frente mas logo se recompôs e voltou a cortar madeira.

Olho mais uma vez para Jean que agora falava com o médico. É melhor dar-lhe mais espaço.

- Queres ajuda? – Acabo por perguntar, pegando num machado que estava junto ao monte de lenha.

- Claro. Só quero acabar isto rápido! – Exclamou suspirando.

Sorri-lhe, ajudando-a a cortar o resto da lenha. Em meio de conversas e suspiros cansados, rapidamente acabamos o trabalho. Estava exausto! E ela não parecia muito melhor.

Voltamos para junto dos outros e rapidamente dei pela falta de Jean. Ele não estava em lado nenhum. Sentamo-nos perto da fogueira que cozinhava alguns animais que tínhamos apanhado hoje. Quem cozinhava era Levi, não sei até que ponto aquilo era seguro, já que Hange se estava a divertir a implicar com o pequeno que cada vez se irritava mais. Só espero que no final não seja o nosso jantar que sofra porque estou a morrer de fome! Será que Jean não tinha fome? Ele não podia já ter comido, não havia mais nada…

Como se adivinhasse os meus pensamentos, Connie sentou-se ao meu lado com um sorriso um tanto melancólico.

- Ele foi-se deitar mais cedo. Disse que estava com dor de cabeça. – Disse-me. Naquele momento senti-me irritado comigo mesmo por ser tão transparente.

- Hn… - Resmunguei irritado, fintando a comida que começava a emanar um cheiro delicioso.

- Devias falar com ele.

- Porquê? Ele queria ficar sozinho. – Acabo por dizer com mais magoa na voz do que queria.

- Ele contou-me que se lembrou do Marco.

- Eu sei… - Murmurei com um aperto no coração. Estranhamente, acabei de perder o apetite.

- Também me disse que eles namoravam, mas não se lembrava que mantinham isso em segredo e contou-me com toda a normalidade. – Disse com um pequeno risinho.

Eu apertei os punhos junto as pernas e baixei violentamente o rosto. Afinal eu tinha razão… Eles tinham alguma coisa, ele ama-o…

Nesse momento alguém passa-nos tigelas com a comida. Como tinha a cabeça baixa, coberta pela franja loira, apenas vi a tigela e as mãos da pessoa. Murmurei um obrigado um tanto agressivo que fez a pessoa em questão afastar-se rapidamente.

- Armin.

- Hn…?

- Tu gostas dele, não é?

Arregalo os olhos olhando bruscamente para Connie. Com o susto daquelas palavras, acabei por deixar cair o meu jantar que se espalhou pelo chão e por metade das minhas roupas. Ao sentir a comida quente queimar-me a pele, grito, levantando-me bruscamente com uma expressão de dor no rosto.

- Armin!

- Hey pirralho! Isso foi feito à conta! Não podes comer mais! – Reclamou Levi, mais preocupado com o desperdício de comida do que comigo. Tentei tirar os excessos com as mãos mas não havia volta. Precisava de trocar de roupa antes que ficasse com queimaduras na pele.

O médico aproximou-se de mim indicando-me uma tenda para me curar, apesar de ter insistido que estava bem, todos obrigaram-me a ir, antes que ficasse pior. Revirei os olhos e segui-o para a tenda, não sem antes lançar um olhar mortal a Connie que se ria.

É melhor não fechares os olhos esta noite, Connie! Podes não ver a luz de amanhã!

Entramos na tenda vazia e o médico logo me pediu para tirar a roupa. Arregalei os olhos para ele e senti o meu rosto corar, a única iluminação ali era uma pequena lamparina.

- Vá rapazinho, não temos o dia todo. – Ele sorriu ao ver o meu estado de choque. Muito contrariado, comecei a tirar a roupa enquanto fintava firmemente o chão. Fiz algumas caretas de dor quando a roupa raspava na área queimada, a comida devia estar a ferver quando me caiu em cima! De tantas vezes que como comida já fria, hoje não podia ser um desses dias… O destino estava contra mim.

Quando acabei, olhei para o homem à minha frente que tinha agarrado na lamparina para ter melhor visibilidade e aproximou-a do meu corpo, começando a analisar-me com olhar critico. Novamente senti o meu rosto aquecer.

- Não parece assim tão grave, mas é melhor pores um remédio que eu te vou dar durante uns três dias. – Ele disse ainda sem desgrudar os olhos do meu corpo. Estava a sentir-me exposto! Será que olhava assim para Jean das vezes que o tratou? Essa possibilidade fez-me ficar vermelho, mas desta vez, de raiva. – Podes-te vestir, eu vou procurar o remédio e já te o trago. – Ele avisou abrindo a tenda e saindo, sem se importar de eu estar despido ali! Qualquer pessoa que passasse poderia ter-me visto! Velho tarado…

Vesti um uniforme limpo e voltei para a fogueira. A maioria já tinha ido dormir ou fazer os seus turnos.

- Armin. – Chamou-me Eren. Ele veio até mim com uma tigela de comida na mão, à qual eu respondi com um olhar interrogativo. – Era para o cara de cavalo mas ele recusa-se a comer. Podes ficar com ela. – Ele sorriu entregando-me a comida que eu prontamente aceitei. – Com o que ele comeu hoje, vai acabar por adoecer outra vez e ser um estrovo para todos. – Resmungou. Eren era o meu melhor amigo desde sempre, mas era meio lerdo a perceber as coisas. Ele achava mesmo que ao dizer-me isso eu não iria fazer nada e ficaria ali a comer aquela comida que me estava a deixar esfomeado?

- Obrigado. – Disse sorrindo abertamente e dirigindo-me à tenda de Jean.

- Armin! – Eren chamou-me mas eu apenas o ignorei. Ele nunca se deu bem com Jean e vice-versa. Mas não o ia deixar morrer à fome quando ele estava fraco! Eu podia aguentar até amanhã. Não me interessa que me tenha expulso ou que ainda pense no Marco, eu prometi-lhe que o ia proteger!

E foi com esse pensamento decisivo que entrei na tenda dele, totalmente confiante e adentrando no local como se fosse o dono do mundo, enquanto estava perdido em pensamentos.

- Armin…? – Ele murmurou um tanto assustado com a minha entrada.

- Só me vou embora quando comeres. Não me interessa que me expulses, mas vais comer! – Disse decisivo, sentando-me ao seu lado no chão e entregando-lhe a tigela.

- Pareces a minha mãe. - Ele riu.

Estanquei no local e olhei-o sério.

- Lembras-te da tua mãe? – Perguntei pausadamente.

Ele encarou-me de volta com um olhar confuso e cenho franzido. Crispou o lábio e olhou para cima fazendo uma cara pensativa.

- Sim… Agora mesmo, a tua atitude lembrou-me dela… Algumas coisas… - A sua respiração tinha acelerado ligeiramente enquanto o seu olhar se perdia no ar e a cor do seu rosto sumia. As mãos dele começaram a tremer portanto tirei-lhe a tigela da mão, pousando-a no chão, antes que houvesse outro acidente, e agarrei com força as suas mãos.

- Jean… Lembras-te de mais alguma coisa…? – Perguntei meio incerto, não sabia o que fazer naquela situação! Ele tremia por todo o lado como se tivesse com a morrer de frio.

- Marco… - Disse num sussurro.

Mordi o lábio inferior e desviei o olhar para algum lado. Recolhi as minhas mãos das suas com alguma urgência mas ele puxou-me de volta para um abraço. Escondeu o seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço enquanto uma das suas mãos me prendia pelas costas e a outra pela nuca, mantendo-me fixo naquela posição, sentado em cima das suas pernas, quase deitado.

Ele respirava ofegante contra o meu pescoço fazendo um arrepio percorrer-me a espinha. O meu rosto estava quente, de certeza que estaria bastante vermelho. Nem tentei soltar-me, apenas o abracei, deixando que ele se acalmasse.

Ficamos assim durante algum tempo. Eu na altura, já lhe fazia caricias no cabelo para se acalmar o que pareceu surtir efeito pois aos poucos a sua respiração foi normalizando e o corpo deixando de tremer.

- Desculpa… - Murmurou afastando-se de mim lentamente, com o olhar baixo.

Estava tão fofo com o rosto vermelho e a evitar olhar-me! Espera… Fofo? Eu não devia achar ninguém fofo! Apenas peluches e almofadas são fofos! Esses sim dão vontade de apertar e dormir bem agarradinho a eles, tal como acontecia com o Jean… Oh merda!

- Pareces um peluche. – Acabei por dizer arrependendo-me logo em seguida. Agora era eu que desviava o olhar corado.

- Olha quem fala, loirinha! – Rebateu com um tom de voz amuado.

Sorri e encarei-o. Ao menos já se tinha recomposto. Não quero voltar a vê-lo frágil e desamparado, como estava ainda agora.

- Que foi? – Resmungou desconfiado, olhando-me de esguelha.

- Ainda não comeste.

Dizendo isto, devolvo-lhe o prato e saio de cima das suas pernas, que estavam bastante confortáveis, diga-se de passagem.

Ele começa a comer mas logo faz uma careta, afastando o prato.

- Está frio.

- Ao menos não te queimas. – Resmunguei. Que ingrato.

Ele resmunga alguma coisa que não percebi mas acaba por comer. Estava quase a acabar quando o meu estomago se faz ouvir. Tapo a barriga com os dois braços, baixando o olhar envergonhado.

- Tens fome?

- Não… - Novamente o meu estomago trai-me.

Oiço-o rir e vejo a sua tigelada debaixo dos meus cabelos.

- Não quero. É teu.

- Já não tenho fome. – Responde com um encolher de ombros, aproximando mais a tigela de mim.

Olho-o um pouco hesitante mas acabo por aceitar.

- Não comeste?

- Não… A minha roupa devia ter mais fome de comida a escaldar que eu. – Ironizei tentando brincar com a situação mas acabei por receber um olhar estranho e sério. Preocupado, talvez?

- Estás bem? – Pela primeira vez desde que ali entrei, ele saiu debaixo do cobertor e sentou-se na "cama" à minha frente.

- Sim. O médico já me deu o medicamento. – Respondi focando-me na comida que levava à boca. Mesmo fria, estava deliciosa!

- Armin…

- Sim?

- Desculpa-me pelo que te disse de manhã… Eu… Estava assustado com tanta coisa e…

- Tudo bem. – Cortei-o. – Afinal o Marco era teu namorado e viveste a morte dele, duas vezes. É normal que te vás a baixo. – Disse com um sorriso que não chegou aos meus olhos.

- Posso perguntar-te uma coisa?

- Não posso responder a coisas que tenham a ver com a tua memória.

- Eu sei. Só quero saber… Há quanto tempo ele morreu…?

Pousei a tigela já vazia no chão ao meu lado e encarei-o. Será que poderia responder? Não fazia parte da memória e sim do tempo atual…

- Quatro anos. – Acabei por dizer.

Ele apenas me olhou em choque por um momento e voltou a tapar-se, como estava inicialmente.

- Estás bem? – Perguntei preocupado.

- Ainda me falta quatro anos de memória… Mais tudo o resto! Só me lembro dele, da minha mãe e do teu nome! – Exclamou irritado.

- É assim tão mal lembrares-te do meu nome? – Brinquei batendo-lhe com o pé na perna coberta por um cobertor. Não o ia deixar voltar a deprimir-se! Iria faze-lo rir, ficava muito mais bonito quando ria! Mas não aquele sorriso burlão que dava ao Eren quando discutiam, preferia aquele sorriso sincero que me mostrava nas nossas conversas à noite, antes de dormir.

- É apenas estranho. – Ele pareceu-me mais descontraído e até sorriu, mas para minha infelicidade, era o sorriso burlão. – Tens mais cara de loirinha do que de Armin.

Logo vi que aquele sorriso não podia ser coisa boa… Fiz cara amuada e voltei a bater-lhe com o pé, em resposta ele riu e repetiu a alcunha. Só me apetecia gritar aos sete ventos que eu era um homem! Mas por outro lado… Ele estava a sorrir. Um sorriso bonito! De repente lembrei-me do que Connie disse-me: "tu gostas dele, não é?". Será que…?

Olhei para aquele rosto corado de rir e a minha mente ficou totalmente nublada. Quando dei por mim, estava em cima dele a roubar-lhe um beijo.

**Continua...**

* * *

KISS! KISS! KISS! *-*  
ehehe espero que tenham gostado e não se esqueçam de comentar  
até à próxima o/


	4. Frustrações à flor da pele

**Desculpem a demora! Mas tenho uma boa noticia para vos compensar, já acabei as aulas e os exames! yeeey isso significa mais tempo para escrever *-* finalmente!  
Em relação ao cap não tenho nada a dizer, é mais pequeno que os outros todos mas este tinha de ser assim mesmo… os próximos serão maiores não se preocupem  
Bem, boa leitura! o/**

**Capitulo anterior:**

– É apenas estranho. – Ele pareceu-me mais descontraído e até sorriu, mas para minha infelicidade, era o sorriso burlão. – Tens mais cara de loirinha do que de Armin.

Logo vi que aquele sorriso não podia ser coisa boa… Fiz cara amuada e voltei a bater-lhe com o pé, em resposta ele riu e repetiu a alcunha. Só me apetecia gritar aos sete ventos que eu era um homem! Mas por outro lado… Ele estava a sorrir. Um sorriso bonito! De repente lembrei-me do que Connie disse-me: "tu gostas dele, não é?". Será que…?

Olhei para aquele rosto corado de rir e a minha mente ficou totalmente nublada. Quando dei por mim, estava em cima dele a roubar-lhe um beijo.

**JxA**

Tinha uma das mãos apoiadas no saco de cama, ao seu lado, e outra no seu ombro. Foi um beijo tímido e ao mesmo tempo desesperado. Precisava de saber o que se esta a passar comigo! Quando me apercebi que ele se mantinha estático sem corresponder, afasto ligeiramente o rosto fintando o chão. Sou tão idiota! Ele acaba de falar do ex-namorado e eu vou beija-lo! Deve-me estar a odiar-me agora…

Retiro a mão do seu ombro e preparo-me para me levantar e sair dali o mais rápido possível. Só não esperasse que ele me puxasse fortemente contra o seu corpo e me abraçasse.

Sinto a respiração descompassada dele bater-me no topo da cabeça, causando-me arrepios. Tentei sair daquele abraço de urso para vê-lo, mas ele apenas me apertou mais contra o seu peito e escondeu o rosto nos meus cabelos.

- Jean… - Murmurei parando de me mexer.

- Só mais um pouco…

Tentei meter-me mais confortável visto que ele me apertava como se me quisesse partir as costelas.

- Estás a magoar-me. – Disse um pouco ofegante. Ele não fez intenções de se mexer então tentei descontrair um pouco os músculos a ver se o aperto afrouxava. – Eu não vou sair daqui.

Finalmente o aperto diminuiu e eu aproveitei para olhar para ele. Apoiei os cotovelos no chão para me darem apoio e observei o seu rosto. Ele mantinha os braços em volta da minha cintura, talvez para se certificar que eu não ia fugir. A sua expressão estava pesada, tinha os olhos fortemente cerrados, as sobrancelhas juntas e mordia o lábio com força.

- Descul…

- Quatro anos... – Ele cortou-me mantendo a expressão séria e olhos fechados. – Diz-me a verdade, nós já tivemos alguma coisa? – Finalmente abriu os olhos, mas desejava que nunca o tivesse feito. Tinha um olhar indecifrável e sério fixo em mim. De certeza que estava chateado.

Perante aquilo apenas consegui abanar a cabeça de forma negativa.

Como ele manteve-se calado, tentei manter a conversa para perceber o que se estava a passar: - Porquê?

- Tu gostas de mim?

Arregalei os olhos e observei-o assustado. Sim, é verdade que eu beijei-o mas…

Desviei rapidamente o olhar e voltei a tentar sair, mas novamente os braços dele prenderam-me num abraço de urso. Tentei soltar-me outra vez porém ele foi mais rápido e virou-me para que eu ficasse deitado no chão com ele em cima de mim a prender-me os pulsos ao lado da cabeça.

Corei fortemente virando o rosto para o lado. Em que estava ele a pensar?!

- Estás a esconder-me alguma coisa. – Ele disse fazendo com que eu o olhasse.

- O quê…?

- Tu…! - Começou convincente mas pareceu perder a coragem. Olhei-o de forma inquiridora ao que ele respondeu franzindo as sobrancelhas. Esta situação toda estava demasiado estranha… Será que percebeu finalmente que não sou uma rapariga e está enojado…?

Antes que pudesse desenvolver essa teoria na minha cabeça, sinto os seus lábios pressionados contra os meus e logo os meus pulsos serem soltos, os quais uso para lhe rodear o pescoço aproximando-o mais de mim.

Desta vez, ele estava a corresponder e eu iria aproveitar isso ao máximo!

Uma das suas mãos acariciou-me o rosto perto da orelha fazendo-me cocegas, ele deve ter percebido esse ponto fraco, porque riu durante o beijo, voltando a brincar com a minha orelha fazendo-me contorcer debaixo dele.

Mordeu-me o lábio carinhosamente antes de aprofundar o beijo e fazendo-me emitir um som constrangedor com a garganta. Ele sorriu e repetiu o gesto, fazendo-me gemer mais alto.

- Armin eu…

Antes que Jean pudesse acabar de falar ouvimos um grito que nos congelou até aos ossos. Era o cabo Levi.

- Se eu ouvir mais um barulho indecente que seja eu corto-vos a cabeça!

Escondi o rosto vermelho atrás das mãos até ouvir um riso de Jean que logo me contagia.

Abri a boca para falar mas outro grito faz-se ouvir, desta vez de Hange o que me fez arregalar os olhos e Jean rir ainda mais.

- Desculpa Levi querido! Vamos tentar fazer menos barulho! Ouviste Moblit?!

- O que… - Comecei mas voltando a ser interrompido.

- Viste Historia! Não fomos nós!

- YMIR!

Agora além dos risos de Jean conseguíamos ouvir quase toda a tripulação rir descontroladamente, nem queria ver a cara do Cabo Levi neste momento…

- Nee Sasha! Afinal podíamos ter estado juntos hoje! – Ouvi Connie gritar, provavelmente para a tenda da frente onde estava a rapariga.

- Se soubesse que a Mikasa me ia deixar sozinha para se meter na tenda do Eren eu teria ficado contigo! – Choraminga a rapariga. Tenho de admitir que esta cena estava a meter bastante piada. Nesta altura, já estava deitado no saco de cama aconchegado nos braços de Jean que não parava de rir.

- SASHA! – Gritaram Eren e Mikasa ao mesmo tempo.

- Calem-se todos antes que eu vos pegue fogo! – Volta a gritar Levi.

- Oh Levizinho, só estás assim por o Erwin não ter vind… AAAAAH! Sai daqui! Estou despida seu tarado! AAAAH! Moblit ajuda-me!

- Vais pagar por isso quatro-olhos!

Ficamos a ouvir gritos durante mais um tempo até tudo ter acalmado subitamente. Não sabia ao certo se eles se tinham cansado ou se Levi cortou a garganta de Hange… Ninguém se atreveu a ir espreitar o que tinha acontecido, quando o Cabo estava assim era melhor manter distância.

Suspirei cansado e olhei para Jean que também me olhava intensamente. Isso fez-me lembrar que tínhamos assuntos para resolver…

- Jean… - Suspirei fundo ganhando coragem. – Ouve, desculpa! Eu só te beijei porquê… Olha nem eu sei ok! O Connie disse umas coisas estranhas e depois tu falas-te do Marco e…

- Eu gosto de ti, Armin. – Ele interrompeu-me sério.

- Eu fiquei confu… tu o quê?

Ele sorri e acaricia-me o rosto de forma gentil fazendo-me corar.

- Foi por isso que perguntei se nós já tínhamos alguma coisa… - Agora foi ele que corou. Foi uma visão bem fofa tenho que admitir. – Foi mais forte do que era com o Marco… Entendes…?

Agora estávamos os dois corados perante uma situação completamente embaraçosa. Mas espera… Isso quer dizer que ele me ama…? Mais do que amava o Marco!?

- Também te amo… - Digo num murmúrio arregalando logo os olhos. Que raio estava eu a dizer!?

Ainda deitado nos braços dele, desvio o olhar para um ponto incerto, novamente com o rosto vermelho. Já se estava a tornar habito…

- Eu acho que também te amo, – diz suavemente beijando-me a testa. – Loirinha…

Merda…

- Tenho que voltar para a minha tenda. – Digo num murmúrio rápido saindo a correr.

- ARMIN!

Merda, merda, merda!

Como me fui esquecer desse "pormenorzinho insignificante"!? Ele pensa que sou uma rapariga! Ele AMA uma rapariga… Não lhe posso mentir! Ia odiar-me para sempre! Mais ainda, quando souber que esta amnésico porque me salvou…

Ouvi-o gritar o meu nome outra vez mas, rapidamente, entrei na tenda que dividia com… um sujeito ruivo cujo nome me esqueci, e fechei-a por dentro. Ele ia perceber a indireta e ir embora, não é?

Felizmente estava certo. Quando ouvi os seus passos desanimados afastarem-se, pude finalmente suspirar de alívio e deitar-me na minha cama. Olhei para o teto da tenda e fiquei assim durante um tempo, a pensar em toda esta situação complicada, até finalmente adormecer.

**JxA**

Desde que acordei, esta manhã, estava a evitar Jean de todas as maneiras possíveis, até iniciei uma conversa com Hange sobre titãs para ele não vir falar comigo! Escusado será dizer que depois disso fiquei com uma dor de cabeça insuportável.

A conversa de titãs só acabou, quando a equipa, que ficou encarregue do nosso pequeno-almoço, me pediu ajuda para tosquiar os coelhos. Sorri por ser salvo da conversa maçante mas logo congelei ao sentir o olhar de Jean sobre mim. Rapidamente sentei-me junto ao Eren que também estava encarregue da mesma tarefa. Agarrei numa pedra e no animal morto e comecei o trabalho.

Devia estar um pouco bruto porque Eren não parava de olhar para mim como se quisesse preguntar alguma coisa.

- O que foi? – Inquiri por fim, tentando mostrar calma.

- Isso pergunto eu! Porque estás tão agitado?

- Eu não estou agitado. – Resmunguei entre dentes fazendo mais força com a pedra no coelho.

- Tem a ver com o cara-de-cavalo? Ele não para de olhar para aqui. Deve estar a precisar que eu lhe lembre como é sentir os meus murros!

Nesse momento, o meu coelho ficou sem uma pata devido à força que exerci.

- Nem te atrevas a magoa-lo. – Respondi seriamente com o olhar vago, sem realmente perceber o estrago que tinha feito ao animal.

- Armin, que se passa contigo? – Perguntou realmente confuso, nessa altura tive pena dele, estava a descarregar a minha raiva na pessoa errada.

- Nada. Desculpa…

- Sabes, devias acalmar-te. – Ele diz pousando uma mão no meu ombro e sussurrando-me ao ouvido. – Já ouvi o Connie dizer que estás interessado no cara-de-cavalo, se agires assim sempre que o assunto é ele, qualquer dia até eu acredito. – Ele riu-se e voltou à posição original sem reparar no meu rosto petrificado e olhos arregalados. O Eren conseguia ser bem cego às vezes…

- Já acabei… - Murmuro, apanhando a perna do coelho do chão e aproximo-me do cozinheiro. – Aqui está. – Entreguei-o e já virava costas para ir embora quando ele me chamou.

- Armin, não é?

- Hn? Sim... – Olhei para o rapaz à minha frente que me sorria. Era o sujeito ruivo com quem dividi a tenda a noite passada! – Ah, olá hn…

- Amadeo.

- Isso. – Disse envergonhado.

- Já resolves-te as coisas com o teu namorado? Ele parece estar a ter um ataque de ciúmes ali com o Eren. – Ele ri divertido.

- Ele não é meu namorado! – Resmungo irritado, mas logo as palavras dele caem em mim.

Rapidamente olho para onde Eren estava e vejo Jean a discutir com ele. Que raio aconteceu além? Acabei de sair dali e já estão a armar confusão!? Tinha intenção de os ignorar até ao momento em que vi Jean segurar o colarinho de Eren. Onde estava o cabo Levi e as suas ameaças quando era preciso!?

- É melhor ires separa-los. Vai acabar mal. – Sugere Amadeo que nesta altura já temperava o coelho com ervas e colocava-o ao lume.

Claro, fica com coelhos que eu aturo idiotas… Quem eu matei na vida passada!?

- Hey! – Assim que me aproximei deles, separei-os, com alguma dificuldade. – Parem já com isso! O que vos deu!?

- Foi esse idiota que veio dizer-me que já tinhas "dono". – Respondeu Eren cuspindo as palavras com nojo, sem tirar o olhar de Jean.

- Tenho o quê…?

- Isso mesmo! Estava a acusar-me de te estar a seduzir! – Continuou Eren.

- Eu vi bem as tuas intenções a segredar-lhe coisas ao ouvido! De certeza que eram coisas indecentes para ele ter ficado transtornado daquela maneira! – Rebateu Jean.

- AH! Coisas indecentes? E o que tens tu a ver com isso!?

Pisquei os olhos confusos e olhei para Jean que mantinha o olhar mortal em Eren.

- Já disse e volto a repetir seu grandessíssimo idiota, ele é meu!

- Eu não tenho dono. – Disse seco, deixando bem claro afastando-me deles.

A minha sorte foi que nesse preciso momento, a corneta soou avisando que íamos recomeçar a jornada. Estava-mos cada vez mais perto! Essa emoção até me fez esquecer a briga de momentos atrás. Só mais uns dias e estaríamos em território novo, nas montanhas! Onde nunca ninguém esteve! Ia-mos marcar a diferença nesse dia. Podíamos vir a descobrir coisas incríveis e talvez perceber porque os titãs existiam em minoria perto das montanhas. Será que havia ali uma criatura maior que os afugentasse? Espero bem que não…

**JxA**

- Água! – Grita Hange chamando a atenção de todos. – Está ali um rio!

Olho na direção que ela aponta, realmente estava ali um rio. Ah… como ia saber bem um banho!

Quase me desequilibro quando vejo o cavalo do cabo Levi passar a alta velocidade em relação ao rio. Isso deu-me vontade de rir e conseguia ouvir outros risos intercalados aos meus. Com aquela mania obcecada por limpezas, era óbvio que devia estar desejoso por se lavar, depois de tanto tempo.

Quando ele sai do cavalo, perto do rio, vira-se para nós com intenções de mandar as raparigas para outro lugar, para fazermos turnos. Mas antes que pudesse fazer isso, Hange passa à sua frente completamente nua sem pudor nenhum.

- PRIMEIRO AS SENHORAS! – Grita atirando-se para a água.

Viro o rosto corado. Como ela conseguia ser assim!?

- Quando saíres daí estás morta, quatro-olhos! – Grita Levi voltando para trás e chamando os rapazes todos para longe do rio.

Acabamos por montar ali o acampamento. Afinal estávamos a avançar mais rápido do que tínhamos previsto, apesar dos imprevistos. Todos precisávamos de descansar, por isso, montamos logo o acampamento ali e separamo-nos em equipas.

Como íamos todos tomar banho, precisávamos de algo quente para secarmo-nos sem nos constiparmos. Era preciso mais lenha que o normal e eu acabei por ir ajudar na recolha, apesar de ter calhado na equipa de vigia.

Quando voltei as raparigas já estavam reunidas à volta da fogueira. Pousei a lenha que tinha apanhado no monte e olhei em volta. Os rapazes já não lá estavam, apenas aqueles que estavam a trocar as suas tarefas com uma rapariga, o que era o meu caso. Peguei em algumas coisas essenciais e dirigi-me para o rio.

Ao aproximar-me, logo avistei Eren que nadava e ria animado com mais alguns rapazes, vi Jean um pouco mais distante e quieto no seu canto, como se odiasse toda a gente… Isso inquietava-me… Afinal, do que ele se lembrava?

- Ei! Armin! – Gritou Eren.

Eu sorri para ele e aproximo-me da margem, começando a desabotoar as calças.

- HEI! – Grita Jean de repente fazendo-me parar. – Esta é a vez dos rapazes, loirinha! Podias dar-nos privacidade?

Merda!

Olho meio incerto para o cabo Levi que apenas me manda embora com um olhar. Que frustrante! Agora já nem tinha direito a tomar banho!? Para quem ainda há bocado me expulsou da tenda, estava bastante falador agora… Olho de esguelha na sua direção, se o olhar matasse… E ele ainda ri! Devia estar a pensar que aqui a "loirinha" era uma atrevida que queria estar rodeada de rapazes, e que ele, o "herói do dia", impediu as minhas "fantasias". ARGH!

Novamente oiço-o rir. Acho que se diverte com a minha cara de irritação, aposto que fazia de propósito!

É melhor ir embora mesmo, volto mais tarde, sozinho… quando estiver frio e escuro… completamente desprevenido caso seja atacado… AH! Eu não quero morrer nu a tomar banho!

Resignado, voltei para o acampamento e esperei que todos voltassem. Estava sentado de braços cruzados quando Levi me avisa que já posso ir. Ainda me disse para ter cuidado. Aquilo era para rir certo? Pensei que nunca se pudesse andar sozinho fora da muralha. ARGH! Estava realmente chateado! E a culpa era daquele idiota que não sabe distinguir um rapaz de uma rapariga!

Voltei para junto do rio e só após uma análise cuidadosa é que me permiti relaxar um pouco e entrar na água. A lua já estava alta no céu, rodeada de estrelas, o que até dava um ambiente agradável. Agradável o suficiente para me fazer encostar na margem e fechar os olhos relaxado, algo que não conseguiria caso tivesse vindo com os rapazes todos. Aquilo mais parecia uma creche de um jardim zoológico.

Conseguia ouvir todos os sons da natureza o que ajudava ainda mais a dar um ambiente relaxado, acho cheguei a adormecer por uns minutos, isto até sentir umas mãos nos meus ombros a empurrarem-me a cabeça para baixo de água.

Eu sabia! Vou morrer nu, afogado!

**Continua...**


End file.
